The Greek Zodiac
by KounPanda
Summary: The sohmas find out that when the members of the greek zodiac are kissed they transform just like them!Kyoru, HaruOCC, more pairings as story goes on. There is some humor in this.
1. Time To Dine

Disclaimer: Greek Zodiac Characters except Kyoko, Arisa, Saki, Tohru are mine. Nothing else.

**Greek Zodiac**

Chapter 1

_I just stood in the middle of the room staring at him. It was such a surreal moment as he watched me with those forlorn eyes that dripped crimson tears. I could not help myself I had to hold him. I embraced him, but he was so cold. Cerulean tears flooded from my eyes as I let him go and watched him fall. I reached out to him, but he was no longer with me. And all I was left with was his voice calmly telling his melancholy story._

'_Maybe I loved her a little too much.'_

**Shigure's house**

It was a quiet noontime as the three Sohma men sat at the dining room table. Now I said it was quiet which means Kyo and Yuki aren't fighting, Shigure isn't teasing them, but that does not by any means mean things are well. Late, last night Shigure got a call from the main house. From Akito.

_Flashback_

'_Shigure was in his study working on another one of his trashy novels when the phone next to his computer rang. He stared at it for a moment in indifference before picking it up. "Hello!" he happily and loudly sang to the person on the other line beaming as he sang. "Hello, Shigure." growled a voice on the line obviously unhappy with the dog's loud voice. Upon hearing the voice and it's tone Shigure's smile faded_ _"Oh why, hello Akito. What is it that has you calling at this late hour?" He said, all joy fleeing his voice. "Tomorrow, the rest of the Zodiac and I will be coming to your house for the evening meal. Goodbye." With that the head hung up. Shigure stared at the phone in confusion, but he shrugged it off. "Oh well I'll just tell Yuki and Kyo in the morning." With that he returned to his novel.'_

In the end Shigure told the two when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Tohru said gleefully. Tohru opened the door to see Akito, but she wasn't surprised. She had expected company when Shigure had told her to get extra food. She bowed respectfully to all of her guests. When they reached the dining room not only were the dog, rat, and cat sitting at the table, but so was the yankee and the witch. Akito didn't seem to really care because he just took a seat at one end of the table.

10 minutes later

"Okay I made a really yummy dessert! Let me just get it!" Tohru exclaimed running into the kitchen. "I'll help ya' Tohru!" Uo leapt from her seat. She probably shouldn't have gotten up so fast because she tripped over Kureno, who had been sitting next to her, and fell on top of him lip locking in the process.

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

It was the second '_poof'_ that caught everyone's attention. Tohru who was holding a huge cake started to panic. "Oh...um..Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Why don't you help me in the kitchen?" Tohru stammered. Hana nodded and went into the kitchen. Tohru picked up Uo and ran into the kitchen. Finally the smoke cleared and there sat a rooster on the ground. For a few minutes they could hear faint arguing in the kitchen. Then nothing. Akito, patience wearing thin, opened the door. "Where did they go, Shigure?" Akito hissed. Shigure didn't have the chance to answer. "Find them," when they continued to stare at him he yelled "NOW!" They ran out of the house to look for Tohru and company, even Kureno.

**Tohru, Hana, and Uo**

"And that's what happened. Um,okay...Yes alright bye." Tohru gentle placed the payphone back in it's cradle. "Artemis said to meet her at the train station in 20 minutes." Hana nodded as did the little lion she was carrying.

_To be continued..._

If you read this please review. The more reviews the faster I make new chapter. If few reviews I'll update on Nov.1st or 2nd. If no reviews no more Chapters.


	2. Oh No Tohru!

1Ahhh...Ok this isn't a real chappie but, I'm working on it, even though it's a piece of crap! I just need to talk to a few people first Go's gurl. You know what I'm only 12 yes that's right 12! I don't know what you think _My Maiden _or _Greek Zodiac _should be like but if you don't like them don't read them! You don't have to put them on your alert list just don't go to the story page okay? It's just that simple! Look I'm going through a lot I don't need you and Avestia giving me crap. Next I would like to thank Pink Eraser who reviewed. And I would like to say I'm sorry if I made anyone angry by saying I might not make another chapter.

And okay I lied this is a real chapter

dedicated to Pink Eraser

_I screamed and screamed. I just couldn't stop myself from it. It was his kiss that started it all. I had been so in love...so love with another. I had no choice, but to reject him. That kiss it made me doubt my love for whom I had rejected him for. Doubt so much I left that love for his, but alas he was already out of my reach._

**The train station**

**_Poof!_**

The little lion turned into Arisa Uotani. Uo was in a bathroom stall. "Oh...um..here's your clothes Uo!" Tohru stammered from the other side of the stall blushing all the way. "Thanks Tohru." Uo said. Hana was standing next to Tohru as was a blonde haired woman. The woman looked in her mid 20's she had brown eyes golden blonde hair and an athletic figure and had Tohru and Hana in a hug of death. "Oh I can't believe how much older the three of you have gotten. Ah, hurry up Arisa so I can hug you too!" the woman practically shouted. "Artemis-onee please calm down I think Tohru can breath." Uo said walking out of the stall a huge smile plastered across her face. The woman released Hana and Tohru, but than gave Uo a bone crushing hug and almost regret telling her to let go of her friends. "Ane-chan don't you think we should get to our train before it leaves." Hana nonchalantly said in that quiet voice of her's. Artemis nodded. They walked out of the women's room and to where the trains leave.

They would have gotten on one if a hand hadn't came out of nowhere, grabbed Tohru and ran off with her. They chased after the person and a unconscious Tohru.

Short chapter I know but I have homework to do. Next chapter will be longer. Who ever reviews gets the chapter dedicated to them and as a bonus they get pocky. Mmm..pocky.


	3. Kawaii Chiba Aries

1Well I was going to start writing this chapter on the weekend but I wanted to make up to the people I insulted.

Well to the people who read this story there is going to be a poll. The poll is Haru/Rin or Haru/OCC. 'Cause I don't have a problem writing about either of these couples. Okay enough talk on to the story! Hehheh!

* * *

_It didn't hurt so much back then. The one I thought I loved confessed to me._ _And I was so happy, but I wouldn't have been if I had known the pain it would cause. If I had known I wouldn't have accepted his feelings. If I had known I would have told the one I truly loved know that I felt the same way as him. If I had known than we could have been together...

* * *

_

**The house**

Her head hurt really bad. She groaned, rubbing her temples, as she sat up in her bed at Shigure's. She started to panic as she took in her surroundings. She ran down the stairs at warp speed. She stopped running when she saw all the Sohmas, who had been eating dinner at her house a little while ago, and her friends. She walked in and took a seat next to Artemis. "Oh Tohru, you're up. While anyway since you kinda saw what happened with Uo. Then I'll tell you our little family secret. When we get kissed by the other gender we turn into the Greek Zodiac, you know like Capricorn, Aries, Sagittarius, etc." Artemis screamed excitedly. "And which one would you be, Artemis-san."sang the dog. "Well I could tell you but I think it would be much more fun to show you Shii-san." with that Artemis french kissed Shigure.

_**Poof!**_

A goat(Aries) was sitting next to Shigure giggling it's little head off.

* * *

Short chappie I know but I still go to school and need to do homework . Anyway vote for who gets Haru. Bye. 


	4. Hot Dog

I would like to thank GirlWaterShaman and bookworym for reviewing you guys this chapter is dedicated to you! Oh, and bookworym go on ahead just don't make it to good or no one will read my stupid story. (cries) Well anyway remember vote for who you want haru to end up with or he won't be with that person. I'm stupid I didn't even show the other person haru could end up with yet, but 3 or 4 chappies after she shows up I'll end the poll. From now on the story will be told from some person's point of view.

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.

The dog stared at me like I was a freak! I couldn't believe he had never seen a goat before! I mean he turned into a dog so why is it weird for me to turn into Aries mighty god, well goddess in this case, of war. You must be wondering how I know he turns into a dog because the stupid author hasn't said anyone of us, besides Tohru having known about the curse! Well after I transformed back and before the '_poof!' _smoke cleared I kissed Shigure again and hugged him in the process. The reason I kissed him again wasn't because I didn't want people to see me it was because he is so hot! After that he looked at me like I was insane. Well look at him he's a dog, a hot dog, no pun intended, but a dog none the less! I'd kick his sorry ass if I wasn't the fun loving Aries and if he wasn't super hot. And that cross dressing-head of the family person, I think her name was Akito, kept sending death glares at me! Why, why, why? It makes no sense!

* * *

I've got to go chappie rushed because I'm at my dad's house for Rashashana. Please read and review. And vote, don't forget to vote. 


	5. A Little Suicidle

1Hi...sorry for not updating as fast as I would like to, but school sucks. Rahshashana is the Jewish New Year...Yummy matzaball. Um...Aries is a part of the Greek Calendar, but is the ONLY part of the calender that is also a god. Aries is Zeus's brother and ruled over the underworld. When Rome concurred(sp?) Greece some of the names of the gods and goddesses were changed. Aries's name was changed to Mars. And to transform the people have to liplock. Tohru and Hana are part of the same curse as Uo. The reason I made Uo a leo was because she acts like a leo. I should know my friend acts just like her, only we're a tad perverted, but we're growing out of it. Oh and tohru is not going to be Taurus.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Inu Fan, bookworym, chocolateriku. Cookies for all!

* * *

Some person's POV

My eye's opened very slowly. I could see, but everything was still blurry. I took in my surroundings. I was in a semi-dark room laying on a bed with tubes and wires supporting me. There was a beeping noise next to my head. I turned to see what it was and saw, but a heart monitor. That's when I knew I was either in hell or still alive, but I was hoping it was the first one, so I could be with him. I sat up, my vision now clear, and placed my hands in my lap. I started to hear voices coming closer. The door slamed open. It was Flora, Libra, and Cancer. I winced at _his _presents. I looked to Flora, my long time friend, her face was emotionless as she walked over to me.

_Slap!_

My face turned from the force, my cheek stung, and my eyes widened. Flora dropped to her knees and started to cry her eyes out, her face now showing heart-brokenness she wailed "Why? Why did you do this to yourself? I know it hurts. I miss him too, but I'm not hurting myself! Stop for a moment and think what would happen if you died too. Do you even know how much it would hurt us all? You're just so selfish, you only think only about how you're feeling!" She was right. I didn't care and I hadn't thought how it would effect her and Libra, my cousin who called me onee-chan. What example was I setting for her? Libra climbed onto the bed and went to bed right than and there. Obviously not wanting, or having the ability, to listen to this any longer. She was usually a strong girl, even though she was only nine, but even she didn't want to face the truth. The truth that I had tried to kill myself. I could feel the tears fall from my cheeks now. Realization and rational thought finally taking over my mind, in what seemed to have been too long. I put my head in my hands and whimpered my love's name in hopes that he would hear and come comfort me, "Kohaku, Kohaku, KOHAKU." I felt warm arms around me. I looked up as if that call had brought him to me, a bright smile plastered on my face. That face fell when I realized who had taken me into their arms. It was just Cancer...just Cancer. I started to feel dizzy and than all I saw was darkness.

Tohru's POV

Akito had left back to the main house with Kureno and Hatori. Rin had left with Hiro to somewhere. Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were in the livingroom watching television. Ayame had left back to his shop. Ritsu and Kagura went back to their homes. And Uo, Hana, Momiji, Kisa, Shigure, Aries and I were still at the table. Shigure asking who was which zodiac.

"So who's Libra?" Shigure questioned.

"Oh that would be Kika.!" Artemis admitted.

"Who's Taurus?" He asked excitedly.

"We don't have one." she said with indifference.

But, Kohaku is Taurus.

"Aw...Oh well. Do you have a Capricorn?" Shigure asked.

"No" once again indifferent.

Hana, Uo, and I looked at each other with questioning eyes. "Oba-san, but Kohaku is the Taurus and Kira is the Capricorn." I said with pure innocence. "No, Kohaku, killed himself and Kira attempted suicide and is in critical condition." she said in a monotone voice and just stared at the table.

* * *

The girl who got smaked in the face is the other girl who Haru could end up with so I suggest you vote now hahahahahaha...I will be updating my maiden soon...I hope. Oh yeah um...review please!


	6. What!

On to the next chapter…(sigh) my stomach hurts so bad

Hana's POV

"What!" Tohru and Uo said at the same time, though Uo carried a much angrier tone. I simply stared, trying to keep my composer. We could not be talking about the same Kira. The Kira who is always so high-strong, brave. Kira would never be so stupid. She always thinks ahead and of other people's feelings. I came back to the real world when I heard the rustling of clothes, like someone was getting up. I looked to where Tohru had been sitting, but a moment ago, to find both Uo and her had disappeared. I got up and ran over to the door, Tohru was putting on her shoes as fast as she could, Uo too. I joined them in their frenzy.

Artemis's POV

I turned away from the direction the girls had ran out of the room from. I could feel the tears start to weal up in my eyes. I hadn't wanted them to know. Why did I tell them? Why god! Why! I hugged my knees tightly to my chest and let all my tears out in silent sobs. Kira had been like a sister to all of them, when they were growing up, and then to tell them that their sister is dieing…I'm evil. I'm scum. I shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth. I felt warm arms around me for, but a moment, and then I heard…

_Poof!_

I looked up from where I had buried my head in my knees to see a black dog with a look of concern on its face. I stared at it, dumbfounded for a minute, before I embraced it. When he started to lick the tears off my face, I held him tighter. "Artemis-san, where's Honda-san?" a bored voice asked. I looked up at the three in the boys in the doorway. And just pointed in the direction the girls had gone in.

Hey everyone story is back on! So please vote for who Haru should end up with and review please do that too.


	7. I'm Irish! Wanna fight about it?

Hi. Yeah I haven't updated in a while which is quite obvious to the people who actually read my crappy piece of writing. Yeah I also started a new story while I was being lazy and not writing this one so go check it out if you are interested. Yeah and I have decided to have Rin end up with Haru because that is the way I want things to be. Wanna fight about it? Sorry I was thinking about family guy…Anyway I think that is all for now. Story time children…

* * *

Tohru's POV

Artemis had to be wrong! She just had to be! Even if she was right…Uh, no don't think like that. I finally got my stubborn shoes on and got out of Shigure's house. I didn't care if I left Hana or Uo behind. I just had to see with my very own eyes. I had no idea how far I'd ran but, all of the sudden I was in Tokyo Central Station. I went over to the ticket voucher. "May I please buy a direct ticket to Kyoto?" I asked with a politeness that made me sick, at the moment. "Sure that'll be thirty bucks." the woman behind the counter said. I checked my pockets for money. Nothing. I had been so worried about Kira I had forgotten to get money for train fair. I could feel my face pale. I tried to keep my tears back but, to no avail. I looked to the floor as a crud means of hiding them. "That'll be two tickets, please." A voice stated. I looked up to the tanned man next to me. "Here's your tickets sir. And we hope you have a pleasant ride on Tokyo's subway system." She said in a bored, rehearsed manner while handing Kyou the tickets. Kyou didn't look at me he just took my wrist and lead me toward the train. I stopped crying. Once we were on the train we sat waiting for the train to start.

Kyou's POV

The train started up. "Thank you, Kyou." Tohru said looking fondly at the ground. I turned to look at her from where I had spaced out. "I promise I'll pay you back later, okay?" she started up with her tears again. "I'm sorry I'm being a burden. I wish I wasn't…" her tears were full force now. "…a burden. I really wish I wasn't such a burden to you. Kyou, I'm so sorry. It's just…It's just Kira was always there when I was younger." Her tears stopped and she smiled. "When the kids picked on me and she saw she'd come over…and frighten them away but…" her smile faded and she looked as if she were about to cry once more. "…but, when dad died…mom moved us to Tokyo and I didn't get to see her as much as I would have liked to…" she bursted out crying harder than I had ever seen her do before. "…IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT!" she cried out. Several people on the train turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. She started to hyperventilate. I moved closer to try and calm her down. I put my arm around her shoulder and rested my chin on her head. She stopped hyperventilating but, she was still sobbing very hard, with an almost unnoticeable blush staining her face. "It's my fault. I abandoned her after she did nothing but, show me kindness and affection. I abandoned the person who protected me from all the cruel words. I'm a horrible person. It's not fair to her. Why, why did I do that?" she stopped crying as she questioned her self, obviously in deep thought. "It's not your fault you had to move. And it isn't your fault for whatever happened." (A/N: Remember he wasn't in the room while Shigure and Artemis were talking about all that junk.) I said nonchalantly.

Tohru's POV

I turned my head to look up at Kyou, who was on a trip in Lalaland. (A/N: A place I know well) I shifted my weight so I was more comfortable. He tensed up as I laid my head on his chest but, he ajusted to it though. I felt my blush growing. I felt Kyou stareing at me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to see me blushing. I don't want this not when I made that promise...My eyes started to get heavy and I was soon consolled (sp?) by the dream world.

Kyou's POV

She was sleeping but, her blush was still on her face. I wanted to laugh but, I stopped myself because I would wake her up if I did. She always looked so much more peaceful when she was asleep.

Tohru's POV

_ There was a door. I opened it and it lead to a largeempty room. I turned around to leave. Mom was there just the way she was when she was in the hospital."Tohru, why did you break your promise?" I couldn't find my voice. Itook a step back. She took one foward. "Tohru, I thought you loved me. Don't you love me?" I took another step back. She took one foward. "Tohru, please come with me. You want to come with me don't you?" I finallyfound my voice. "Mom, I do want to be with you but..." I closed my eyes what I was seeing could not be real, could it? I opened them again. I stepped back. She had a knife. "We can be together again, Tohru." She charged at me. I tried to move but, my feet wouldn't move. I felt the knife go through my heart. I heard a scream but, it was not my own.._

My eyes opened slowly. My head was pounding. My heart was pounding. I felt like I was going to throw up. "NEXT STOP KYOTO GRAND STATION! NEXT STOP KYOTO GRAND STATION" the loud speaker boomed. Great...just what a person with a headache needs loud noises. "Tohru wake up." Kyou whispered. I guess he thought I was still asleep. He shook me a little. "I'm up." I said, streching. The train came to a hault and the doors opened. We got up and got out. "So, where are we going?" Kyou asked streching out a bit from the train ride. "To the Hikari Main Compound." I replied. "What's there?" he asked. I gave a wry smile "Kira."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Wanna fight about it? Where are the others? Was that a gussy love scene between Tohru and Kyou? What is this promise? And Who was screaming in Tohru's dream? Ahh...god too many questions. I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to bring up the word count. Please review and stay tuned for Greek Zodiac Chapter...I don't know it's not likeI remember. Bye.

P.S. Something funny happened when I started writing this chapter. I had to back and find the characters names because I had forgotten them. Anime sweat drop Hahahahahahaha.


	8. A Hell Known As Life

Thanks KittyKatmeow-chan. Sorry I'm not going to make them any longer because I'm lazy. Want to fight about? I'm monkey and Capricorn. What does Imao mean? What did you mean it was sadder than you? On to the story…

Disclaimer: Called a fanfic, bitches. Wouldn't be here if I owned it.

WARNING: Okay lots of crazy near suicide shit in this chapter. I'm not going to warn you again.

Kira's POV

'_KOHAKU! KOHAKU! KOHAKUUUUU!' I called into the dark void that lay before me. 'KOHA…AHHHHHH!' I shrieked as an unknown specter came from behind and placed its arms around my waist. 'Hush…I am here now and I will never leave you again.' I heard the masculine voice command. I closed my eyes tightly. I turned and pushed away from the body. I opened my eyes to behold my Kohaku. My heart seemed to lift at that moment. 'I will leave, if that is what you wish of me.' His image started to fade into the dark. I felt my heart start to shatter. 'NOOO! KOHAKU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!' I screamed it could not be. I could not lose him again. I would not lose him again. I jumped toward his, now, almost hollow image. He once again left my side. I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears that over flowed from my aching heart. My eyes shot open when I felt my self being pulled, by strong arms. I opened my eyes and let my tears flow freely. I was in Kohaku's arms. 'I said I would never leave you. You are mine and not even **he **can change that.' He said in calm, soothing voice. He started to chuckle. I pushed back from him but, not hard enough to be away from him. I left my hands against his chest to make sure he did not vanish again. 'You find that funny? Does my pain truly amuse you? Why, Kohaku? Why do you haunt me, so?' My stomach churned at those words and his laughter fell silent. He said nothing. 'ANSWER ME!' I screamed. 'No. No it does not. Not in the least' he said in a regretful tone. 'Tell me why you laughed. Tell me. I want to know!' I wailed. Kohaku once more remained silent. 'Please, Kohaku, tell me why…' my words were interrupted by a forceful kiss. I struggled against it for what seemed like an eternity. I started to feel dizzy from the lack of air. He pulled us apart. 'I love you, Kira. I love you and you alone.' He said in a raspy voice. My eyes widened and my body began to tremble. My voice disappeared. He pulled me back into his warm embrace. My voice returned to me. 'And I you, Kohaku. And I you.' I said as I chocked back on sobs. 'PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!' I sobbed into his chest. 'I wouldn't leave you. I won't leave you ever again. I promise I will not leave you. I will not leave you alone. Not again.' He whispered to my ear. 'Please don't leave me alone' I begged. 'I want to be with you. I want to love you. Please don't leave me alone again!' I pleaded. 'I won't. I won't. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry.' He asked, wiping away the tears from my eyes. When he moved his arm away I rubbed my cheek against his chest. We were in silence longer than the eternity kiss. 'Do you want to be saved?' he queried. I lifted my head to look up at him. 'What? What do you mean, Kohaku?' I asked, curiosity laced into my voice. 'Do you wish to be saved from this emotion called love? Do you wished to be saved from me?' he clarified. 'No. No I do not. And even if I did I am too far lost in it to be saved. Not even god himself could save my soul from this cynical emotion. That has lead so many to their graves.' I answered, confidently. 'Do you want to be with me? Even if it lead you to your grave?' he asked, doubtfully. 'Yes, I would' I answered, placing my head back on his chest. 'Will you follow me? Will you come with me to hell? Where we can forever love one another without interference.' He asked. I shifted my head to see him once more, his face was covered in worry. The worry of once more being rejected. The worry of once more being abandoned. The worry of being alone for eternity, perhaps. I rested my cheek on his chest once again. 'Yes, I will. I will be with you for all eternity with out interference.' I said closing my eyes. He pulled me back out of his embrace. I opened my eyes to see his face only inches away and coming closer. Until the gap between us no longer existed. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I was pulled into his passionate embrace. I felt his tongue slide against mine, pleading for entrance. I could only oblige. Our tongues danced an intricate dance. I felt as if in a trance. My body started to fall limp. I would have fallen to the ground if he had not held me up. I felt us both start to fade away into the darkness. Into the hell that is love. A voice snickered 'Do you truly wish to die for this fool? For this God forsaken love? Do you wish to lose everything for but, a few fleeting moments with this man? For an eternity of sorrow and loneliness? To spread despair to every person who has ever loved you just for the hollow image of your dead lover?' the relentless voice bombarded. 'As long as I am with him none of that matters and if it causes pain, then so be it.' I stated, against Kohaku's lips. 'So be the end of the life of the greatest fool.' The voice said, almost saddened. My vision started to blur as we faded into the darkness. The darkness of hell._

I opened my eyes to darkness "Yes, this is hell. My punishment for scorning you, Kohaku. Condemned to living each day with out you..." I sat up in the hospital bed and began to silently weep. I hugged my knees against my face. I began to laugh, still crying. "…but, I know to escape." I got up out of the bed and started to sing quietly. "Kohaku, Kohaku I'll be with you soon. The fools put me up on the sixth floor." I opened the window. I put one foot on the window sill. And then the other but, in my haste to death I neglected to heard the door open and a cracking voice call "Kira, are you awake?" I put one foot out the window and I started to fall. I hadn't felt this alive since before Kohaku died. Hands grabbed my wrist and started to pull me up. I looked up to glare at the hands binding me to this world. "KIRA, PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" The brown haired girl screamed. _'Alone…'_ I felt deader than I had but, a moment ago. When I came back to the real world I was sitting next to the mystery woman. I glared at her. "Why did you stop me? Don't you know I want death?" I asked. She gave me a familiar weak but, gentle smile. "Why did I stop you? Because I did not want you to die. Don't I know you want death? Yes, I do but, I was being selfish because I didn't want to let you die. I don't want to be alone." She kindly said. _'Alone…'_ The dead feeling in my heart seemed to grow every time she said that **word**. I suddenly realized, "How do you know my name?" I asked. For a moment I saw a pang of hurt flash through her eyes. "I guess I've grown a lot. Huh, onii-chan?" she whispered to her own lap. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head at that statement. I stared at her for god knows how long. _'Onii-chan…Alone…'_ I let a scream of agony leave my throat. My head felt like it was going to explode at that moment. I started shaking uncontrollably. The girl ran out of the room screaming for help. My head hit the pillow and for a second, before my eyes felt shut and everything went blurry, I saw Kohaku kneeling by my side, holding my hand and praying I would be alright.

I made her almost kill herself. Want to fight about it? Please review to chew me out. I need a good laugh. I'll update at the end of the week. Probably…


End file.
